Infiltration
by ScribeoftheFic
Summary: Clark and Lois find themselves going undercover into the world of Intergang and find more than they bargained for. CHAPTER FIVE POSTED.
1. Prologue

**Infiltration**

**By Derek Andrew Sharp**

**PROLOGUE**

"You sure about this idea, Smallville?" Lois asked as Clark took a moment to watch as Big Boss Moxie emerged from his limo, heading straight into the Moonlight resturant. His typical two bodyguards in tow behind him.

"It's the only link we've got to get into the circle," Clark says it turning back to face her. His eyes meeting hers, without hesitation. "We either risk it or we don't....and knowing you, you want this story."

Lois smiles softly, straightening up Clark's tie before meeting his eyes again. "Yeah, but who is going to buy you as this....muscle man thief of the underworld? Sure, you go out of your way to save people..."

Clark leans in and kisses her lips deeply, his hands cupping her ass, pulling her in tight and hard before pulling back, leaving Lois breathless. "That's all the proof you need, Amber."

Before she can even manage to catch her breath, Clark pushes open the resturant back door and catches her hand before pulling her in behind him. Her heels echoing against the kitchen floor as they move forward, without hesitation. Passing by cooks in what seems to be a blur.

When they reach the dining room entrance, Clark pulls her forward gently, and wraps his arm in hers before pushing the doors open. As he does his hand slides down to her ass and squeezes it. Lois instinctively flinches and bites her lip trying her best not to react to the hand action.

As they move into the room, Clark takes note of two bodyguards at the entrance and the two watching over Moxie's private booth. He smirks slightly and moves towards the table.

"No token, no entrance, there buddy," the slightly tall bodyguard states blocking their path.

Clark leans in slightly and whispers into Lois' ear. "Amber baby, go find us a place at the bar." He slaps her ass before allowing her to walk away. The bodyguard's eye watching each and every step. "Eyes off my girl. You look her way one more time, I'm going to knock you out."

The bodyguard doesn't hesitate to do as such a second time and Clark reacts instantly to it, knocking him out with one punch.

"Kid! You've done enough! What in the bloody hell is that you want?" Big Boss Moxie says placing his silverware to the side before offering Clark a seat at his table. Clark pauses to straighten up his tie before sitting down with the Boss.

"Word has it on the streets, that you're going to be pulling a certain job at the museum...." Clark states it almost matter of factly.

"Word can be wrong, kid," the Boss states, his voice unchanging.

"See that's a funny thing about me..." Clark states, leaning back against the booth. "I've got plenty of sources that can feed me the wealth. Any time I need a job to get my girl something special and seeing as my girl wants a certain diamond necklace, I've got no plan to not please my girl."

The boss shifts slightly, straightening himself up. "Then why don't you do something special for your girl?" the boss states more than asks. His eyes a cold stare.

"Maybe I'm not making my point clear enough," Clark says it, reaching into his jacket, pulling out a yellow concealed folder. "You see I've got a history with the family...and I've done plenty of jobs well before any of your hired hands ever did. Seeing as I had Morgan Edge pissing his pants in doubt and I was doing his dirty work for him. It's time family paid up."

The boss takes a moment, lighting his cigar, taking a few puffs of it before speaking once more. His eyes scanning across the room. "Besides fear what is it that your offering kid?"

"First off, Moxie," Clark says meeting his eyes, giving him the same cold stare back. "Name's Kal. Secondly, I'll show you my magic in due course. You just gotta trust me first."

The boss lowers his cigar, placing it into the ashtray. It's far from being smoked entirely. "Kal...I ain't going to play this game without consequences. Far as I'm concerned until you've proven yourself you're just another hand in the game. Ya wanna prove you've got what it takes to be amongst "the family" again. You're going to have to play my rules. We clear?"

Clark whistles. "Amber baby, come to daddy!" he shouts before facing the Boss, lowering his voice. "You've got yourself a deal there, boss, but if I prove myself to you. My work isn't coming cheap."

"Work don't come cheap from anyone in the Trop, Kal," the boss says it, attempting to relight his cigar. "You ain't the only one."

Lois moves foward climbing into Clark's lap. "Meet my lady....Amber," Clark states proudly. Lois offers her hand out to the boss, to which he kisses gently.

"Pleasure to meet you, boss," Lois says, leaning back into Clark, rubbing against him without a second thought. "Kal talks about you...."

"Amber babydoll, the boss doesn't need to hear about things...prior," Clark says it noding at the boss. The boss smiles back at the couple, giving the best fake grin he can manage. His eyes never leaving Lois' cleavage for a second.

"Let the lady talk," the boss says, watching Clark and Lois ever the intently. "I'm sure, Amber has plenty to tell." He laughs slightly. "Where does a lovely little doll like yourself work?"

Lois smiles back at the boss, her ass now firmly planted in Clark's lap. "Dance and met my sexy man at the Windgate," she says it, proudly. "From bouncer boy to muscle man." She turns her head and winks back at Clark before laying back into him, wrapping his arms around his head. "The best protection in the world if you ask me."

The entire time Lois speaks Moxie's eyes never leave Clark's own. Clark's face still a cold look of steel determination keeping any eyes off of his woman.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

For what seemed like an hour, Lois continued to talk to the Boss, while Clark watched him hesitantly. His own hands holding Lois securely in his lap. The Boss nodding his head and acting to listen intently.

"Boys, get the cars ready," the Boss says, taking another bite of his cigar. "You two are coming with me."

"I've got business elsewhere...." Clark says, attempting to stop the Boss from dragging them out further.

"Shoulda thought about that before you stepped my business," the Boss says, standing up, sliding on his jacket. His bodyguard's surrounding the group entirely.

"No busines, no money," Clark states stepping in front of the Boss' path.

"Prove yourself then get paid," the Boss says, walking around him. "For now, you come with me and earn your way into the circle. If you can't prove yourself then I'll make sure you and your girl never walk the streets of Metropolis again."

Clark doesn't budge. "You may wanna reconsider the situation, Boss," Clark states, his left arm holding Lois securely.

"What makes you say that, Kal?" the Boss says, pulling his cigar out of his mouth. His eyes scanning Clark. "You got some sort of secret that you're not telling me?"

Clark reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photo of one of the boss' hired hands, hanging from a chair upside down. "A little insurance....and seeing as I've got the information on his target. Someone that's been topping your list for....three months now. I thought I could provide my services there as well."

"That's not much insurance, Kal," the Boss says as the bodyguard's open up his door for him. Clark and Lois follow behind him taking their seats. Clark instinctively wraps his arm Lois once again holding her securely. "But it does intrigue me as to how you've gone from mere bouncer to bank robber to hitman."

Clark relaxes in the seat and keeps his attention on the Boss. "You see Boss. I didn't exactly have much going on growing up. Started out as a pick pocket. Wasn't the greatest job in the world, but it got me by. Kept me out of an orphanage. Had my own apartment in the Slums at 13. When I wasn't pocketing I sold the Daily Planet to look like a servicable ciziten. It got me by to say the least."

"You kept up a public image?" the Boss asks laughing a bit.

"Thought I would keep the cops off my tail if I did something servicable," Clark says, relaxing a bit more. "It did what I needed and I got away with a clean slate. When I hit 18, I took on the job of being a bouncer at the Windgate. Met Amber there...and haven't let go of her since. Robbed a few banks before that. Just to get by."

The Boss laughs, exhaling a puff of smoke. "Robbed a few? Edge would have begged to differ."

"Maybe I'm downplaying things a bit," Clark says, sliding his hand down Lois' back and meeting her eyes. "Maybe I have my reasons for doing as such."

"And maybe you're just a liar," the Boss says, putting the remains of his cigar into an ash tray.

"I don't lie, Boss," Clark says unflinching. "Just like I don't cheat on Amber and she doesn't on me."

"Who are you trying to prove that to? Yourself or me?" the Boss says, putting both of his hands against the seat. "Because until I see physical proof. Words mean little to nothing to me."

"What exactly is it that you want me to prove?" Clark asks, not shifting from his spot.

"That's for me to decide and you to find out," the Boss states as the limo comes to a stop. "For now, you and Amber will be staying under our supervision."

As always the Boss is the first one to step out of the limo, the guards surrounding him once more. Slowly, Clark allows Lois to climb out of the limo behind him. Clark watches her face for a few seconds to make sure she's handling things well and she simply nods back to him.

"Welcome to our place," the Boss says proudly, guiding them into the lobby of the 40 story Atlas Complex.

"I'm surprised, Boss," Clark says it with a slight smile. "I was expecting something more....back alley."

"You didn't learn much from Edge did you, kid?" the Boss says guiding them all to the elevator, sticking to a straight path. "We live in style. Not loathe it."

Clark slides his arm around Lois, pulling her in tighter. His hand rubbing her ass ever so carefully. Clark's own visual attempt to cover his own tracks for protecting Lois.

The Boss pauses for a second before turning to face the both of them. The group as a whole stopping in front of two elevators. The guards circling Lois and Clark, without hesitance. "I'm afraid this is the end of journey for the night," the Boss says, pressing the up button the elevator. "You two will be escorted to your private room and when I'm ready to talk to you again. We'll talk."

"What if we refuse to talk?" Lois interrupts, letting her own daily voice come through a bit.

"You'll rot in your room until you do," the Boss says it, shaking his head. "For now, just enjoy the time together."

As soon as the elevator doors open, Clark and Lois are pushed in without issue and as much as Clark's instincts tell him to fight back, he doesn't. He has no intention of losing their mark. Not now. The guards enter behind them and take to the front before pressing a button on an undetermined floor. The seconds seem to drag on as the floors pass them by with a single click. He watches Lois mentally take note of the floors.

When the doors open again, their guided out into the hotel and straight down to a private room. The guards open the door and then force them in before closing the door behind them. Clark takes a moment, listening to the silence of the room. There's one single bed, a window looking out at the city and a bathroom. He watches Lois as she moves towards the bed, his eyes instinctively watching her ass for the first time out of character since she first appeared in Smallville. He leans his head against the door and just hesitates for a second.

"We're being guarded..." he says it turning the handle. "And locked in."

Lois takes a moment, watching Clark removing her heels before resting on the bed. "I'd suppose that's the best way to keep us in check," she says matter-of-factly.

Clark removes his tie and tosses it on the floor, having nowhere else to put it before sitting down beside Lois. "Great work back there," Clark says softly, a smile forming on his lips.

"Same could be said of yourself Smallville," Lois says it at a whisper. "Seems like you knew this Kal guy really well."

"Same could be said of your idenity, sailor," Clark says it with a smirk, trying not to laugh. Lois punches him on the shoulder softly. "But I do wanna apologize for the hand to butt contact. I didn't plan on catching you of guard with that...I needed something more to sale the deal."

"If you'd spent anymore time on my ass, I'd be marked for life," Lois says it teasingly, relaxing a bit more.

"Can't help that its a great ass," Clark says it sofly, unbuttoning his shirt a bit.

"My, my, Smallville," Lois continues to whisper. "Kal must be really rubbing off on your or something." Lois pauses for a second. "Since I'm still speaking with Kal. What was with that kiss in the alley this morning?"

Clark takes a small breath, meeting her eyes. "Needed to show that my girl was off limits," Clark says it still retaining Kal's swagger.

"That was helluava of a way to do it," Lois says standing back up before walking to the window, looking out at Metropolis. Clark's eyes watching her every footstep. "I can't help but thinking you've kissed me like that before....but I can't recall us ever doing anything of the sort."

Clark takes a moment and climbs to his feet before wrapping his arms around her. "You want the truth?" Clark asks, looking into her eyes once more.

"Was I drunk or something?" Lois asks, turning to meet Clark's eyes. "Because if I was it was..." Lois freezes, looking into hsi eyes back.

"Something like that," Clark says, looking deeply into her eyes. "We've kissed twice officially."

"Twice?" Lois asks looking back at Clark, a bit befuddled.

Clark runs his hand gently along her face before stopping at the top of her v-neck dress, pointing to where her tattoo once was. "We made out when you were under the influence," Clark says it softly, his hands connecting to hers. "The first was when Oliver needed someone to cover for him."

"So you've got plenty of undercover work under your belt besides viewing my little striptease," Lois states smiling a bit more.

"Last I checked that was pretty much all me there," Clark says it, pulling her in closer.

"Last I checked you were freaking out on that lap dance..." Lois says it, trying her best not to laugh.

"Last I checked what you did doesn't legally count as a lap dance unless there's some action to it," Clark says it, clearly flirting with her. "Which meant you shoulda be bumping and grinding a lot more than were."

"Maybe I owe you for a bump and grind session," Lois says it, retorting back a bit. Her smile still prominent. Lois moves in a bit closer. Clark follows suit lowering his head slowly, kissing her lips tenderly for the first time. Lois follows suit as Clark wraps his arms around her, pulling in her close. The kiss deepening by the moment.

Before they can even go further the door opens. "Kal, the boss needs to speak with you," one of the guards states, interrupting the conversation.

"That was....sudden," Lois says, not making the reference clear. Clark turns his head to the guard's and removes his hold from Lois, meeting her eyes again.

"I'll be back, Amber," Clark states. "I promise."

At that Clark is pulled out into the hallway by the two guards before the door slams shut behind him, leaving Lois to the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Kal, welcome back," the Boss says almost too joyfully from his desk. A couple of things strike Clark instantly:

1) The lights are entirely dimmed.

2) The guards are more heavy here then any place else.

"I'm not sure this is much of a welcome," Clark says, freezing in place. The two guards taking both of his sides.

"You should never be too sure of anything around here," the Boss says, tapping his cigar against an ashtray on his desk. "No matter the circumstances."

Clark stands in place, his eyes examining the Boss ever the curiously. "What do you want, Boss?" Clark demands, not moving from his position.

"I want you to understand that I'm not Morgan Edge in any, way, shape or form," the Boss says it, leaning back into his chair. "And one look around should tell you that."

"All I can see is that you prefer your security tight and you prefer solitude, when you can manage as such," Clark says, stating what he sees as it, sees it.

"You're a smart kid," the Boss says, standing up. "But you've definitely not proven a damn thing to me at this point."

"Well, I made an impression or else I wouldn't be here," Clark says smirking.

"Don't be a smart ass," the Boss says, nibbling on his cigar. "You maybe inside the world, but it doesn't mean you're in entirely. For you to even get any further into my world...my circle," the Boss pauses. "You're going to have to put a little test."

"What do you want me to do?" Clark asks, looking at the two guards beside him. The guards push Clark forward towards a painting on the wall.

"I've seen you muscle my men around...without issue," the Boss states, putting down his cigar. "Any thug can do that, but the stuff that I've heard you can do since you fell off the radar need to be tested to my satisfaction."

"Cut to the chase will ya?" Clark demands.

"Reveal," the Boss says, turning to the guards, removing the painting to reveal a safe. "I understand you did your share of bank jobs during the day. ATMs and cashiers. Small stuff really, but you did damage, without issue. I want you to get inside that safe in under 2 minutes time with no tools."

Clark looks back at the Boss then back to the safe.

"To give you a little push," the guards both put their handguns to Clark's head and remove the safety. The sound of the guns clicking in his ear. "Time starts now!"

Clark takes a small breath and leans up against the safe, spinning the dial, listening for the first click. It clicks and he stops.

"One down," Clark states aloud before repeating the process. "Two." He stops a second and slows down, listening a bit more to the sound of the safe. A part of himself wants to X-ray what's inside, but he holds back before clicking the final number and popping the safe open. "Done."

The guards remove their guns and force Clark back to facing the Boss. "Impressive," the Boss says with a smile. "That'll be enough for tonight, Kal. I'll call for you again, when I need you."

The guards shove him forward and push him back to the elevators, without a second thought. Clark closes his eyes and attempts to catch his breath. He came dangerousily close to blowing his cover back there. Before he can think further, the guards push him out into the hallway and straight back to the private room.

As soon as he opens the door, he freezes at the sight of Lois in a red satin thong and bra, but is pushed in fully, landing on the floor. He takes a second, shaking off the push. It doesn't do any damage, but he's determined to keep up the cover.

When he looks up again, Lois is bent over in front of him, her cleavage clearly in view. "Hey," he manages, his eyes falling to her cleavage.

"Hey yourself," Lois says offering him, her hand to help him up. Clark easily accepts and climbs up slowly before sitting on the bed with Lois.

"I wasn't entirely honest with you earlier," Clark says whispering softly into her ear.

"What other secrets could you be housing, Smallville?" Lois asks running her hand along Clark's jaw slowly.

"Two things...." Clark pauses, his eyes connecting with hers. "One, this identity that I'm using is entirely real. I came through Metropolis a few years back and did some serious damage."

"So you're really this tough guy?" Lois whispers back. Clark simply nods.

"Only this time I'm fully in control," Clark says it softly, smiling. "And its a bit more complicated than just a tough guy."

Clark smiles softly and wraps his arms around Lois, pulling her down onto the bed with him. "Smallville, you can't be that complex."

"I am," Clark says it softly.

"Then so be it," Lois says, pulling up the blanket before unbuttoning his shirt button for button until she slowly starts to remove it and toss it onto the floor. "We all have our secrets."

"Name one that you have," Clark asks, pulling her in closer.

Lois ponders things a second. "I had a fake ID at 16, so I could get into a local bar about a mile away from the base, that my father was on at the time," Lois says it, trying her best not to laugh. "I'd sneak over there every chance I got and learned to handle my liquor."

Clark laughs back smiling before pulling her into a deep embrace. His hands glinding down her back, pulling her in closer. His lips never leaving her's for a second. Lois skin warm against his chest as they continue to kiss. The world around them falling away until the sunrise of the morning.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Lois shifted beneath the sheets, climbing to her feet, doing her best to not wake Clark, grabbing and sliding on her dress in an effort to stay warm. Taking a second, she looked at herself in the reflection of the window. Last night....god, she wasn't sure of what had happened last night. There had been making out throughout the entire night and yeah, she had to admit to herself, that she had feelings for Clark, but tonight was a step beyond anything that they had ever done before.

It wasn't like they were really a couple. Though she had to admit, she did her best to keep the feelings for Clark a secret, but last night seemed to set things into gear. The touches....the kissing....this certainly wasn't the behavior, that she had seen with Clark before. Maybe this undercover work was going to both of their minds.

There were always hints...and true, she had said that she loved him under the pressure of a killer. Although she tried her best to cover her tracks. Was Clark actually starting to feel for her as well?

"Smallville," Lois whispers shaking Clark, attempting to wake him from his sound sleep.

Clark shifts slightly before turning to face Lois, a smile firmly planted on his lips. "Yeah..."

She lowers her head to his ear and whispers softly into it. "Was last night the real deal?"

Clark takes a moment, wiping his eyes before pulling her down into a deep kiss. "Yes," he says softly.

"So it's not just some hidden lust that you've been building up...ready to jump my bones the next chance you get?" Lois asks, just trying to get her bearings on the situation at hand.

He kisses along her jaw line until he reaches her ear. "There's only one woman that I think of, when I think of the possibility of love," Clark says it softly, pausing before speaking further. "You."

Lois smiles softly, relaxing in Clark's arms. "Color me impressed...."

He whispers into her ear. "Clearly, working..." he pulls the blanket up over their heads playfully, not saying undercover directly or aloud, "has its benefits."

"What about all that stuff you said last night in the bar...and the limo?" Lois asks curiously. "Were you really speaking about me?"

"I meant every word about loving you and not letting anybody lay a hand on you," he says it softly, pulling her in closer. Their eyes meeting once more. "I know you're tough, but no matter what I'll get to you and protect you." He runs his fingers over her lips carefully. "You're the only one, that has been on my mind since I was away...not Lana...you..."

Within the confines of his office, the Boss shifts watching the couple from a monitor at his desk.

"Sir, we've got the information on these two," a guard says dropping a file folder onto his desk. "Real information."

"Thank you, Delvin," the Boss says flipping open the folder. "It appears we've let two reporters in the works into our mist."

Delvin nods and holds his stance. "So we have."

"While I do understand that Mr. Kent's history matches up slightly under Edge's files," the Boss says it rubbing his brow. "His partner-in-crime has made her share of marks storywise in our fair city."

"So what's the plan, Boss?" Delvin says, holding his ground.

"Usually I don't weigh on situations like this lightly, but we could use Mr. Kent," the Boss says, reaching for a fresh cigar. "I want you to test his loyalty to her. Do whatever you have to kill her. I want him working under our hand, no matter the cirucumstances."

Before he can even finish kissing Lois for the last time, the sounds of foot steps echo in his ears. "We cut them both down if at possible." Before he can even finish his sentence, he hears the door click burst open, breaking the lock entirely. With a swift turn, he covers Lois with his own body and begins to take the majority of the bullets. The remaining bullets going into the bed, tearing it shreds.

"Check them!" one of the guards states, pointing two guards in the same direction. The guards move in slowly, guns still trained on the bed, but before they can even react, Clark bolts up from the covers and with one hand, grabs one guard and throws him into the other. The three remaining guards charge forward. Clark reacts on instinct, holding back his punches as he hits all three guards in a matter of seconds knocking them back.

Lois remains in the bed, entirely surprised to see Clark in action.

"Yeah...my secret..." Clark manages.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Clark shakes his head, looking down at his shirt filled with bullet holes before ripping it off and grabbing Lois' hand.

"So what are you a meteor freak?" Lois asks, holding onto Clark's hand tight.

"No, it's a bit more complicated than that," Clark says, guiding her down the hallway slowly. His eyes scanning ahead with x-ray vision.

"An alien? The red blur?" Lois asks nearly shouting it down the hall.

Before Clark can even answer, he knocks out an incoming guard.

"Both," Clark states before ripping off the guard's bulletproof vest before handing it to Lois. "Put it on."

"So you've been under my nose all this time? Wow!" Lois says it, smiling, ignoring the situation entirely.

"I've been helping people with my abilities since my freshmen year of high school," Clark says, taking her to the elevator before stopping once more. "You've been witness to my heroics on more than one occasion....I've just been too quick for the eye." He smiles a bit at the thought before lifting her up to his arms.

"What? Are we....?" Lois asks, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Surrounded? Yes," Clark states, reaching for the elevator doors with one hand, pulling them open without a second thought. As he does, bullets begin to once more hit his back. "Time to go." He jumps, without even looking back and lands on the basement floor, breaking the concrete into pieces.

The guards rush towards the elevator, firing off as many rounds as they can possibly manage, determined to make sure their dead. But upon looking down on the basement level, there's no one in place.

"Sir, it appears we have a problem," Delvin states, shocked to see the couple nowhere in sight.

In what seems to be a blur between the seconds, Metropolis disappears behind them and Smallville appears in its stead. Clark doesn't stop for a nanosecond until they reach the farm. Just as the first drops of Spring rain begin to pour on the both of them.

Clark smiles softly, putting Lois down.

"You know you just possibly put on us the mob's most wanted list by doing what you did back there," Lois says, climbing the steps before reaching the house.

"I'll deal with them," Clark says it without a second thought.

"We also have no evidence whatsoever to bring them despite all that cover we built up for ourselves back there," Lois says it, pulling open the screen door.

"I'll deal with it," Clark states again.

"We'll deal with it, Smallville. We'll deal with," Lois says, holding the door open for him. "But before we even leave the farm to do as such, you owe me an explanation."

Clark smiles softly before climbing up the steps after her. "Off the record?"

"Consider it off the record and purely personal interest," Lois says it leaning forward, kissing his lips softly.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Clark took a moment, pacing across the living room floor. Lois' eyes trained on his every action. Clark's own mind running through all the alternatives before stopping entirely in his path and turning to face her.

"So....?" Lois asks, shifting a bit on the couch, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm the last son of a dead planet," Clark states solemnly, his voice seeming to echo within the confines of the room. "Kal-El of Krypton."

"So....you're a Prince or a King?" Lois inquires again, trying her best not to laugh at the idea. "You're not are you?"

"No, I'm just the last of my kind....exception of Kara," Clark states before taking a seat besides Lois, meeting her eyes once again. "In the dying days of Krypton, my father attempted to gather together, what he believed would be helpful for me to...."

"Protect and save the world?" Lois interrupts inquiring that much more further into matters.

"Well yes, but...." Clark manages to speak before Lois cuts him off once again.

"So....you've been the red and blue blur all along, Smallville? Wow....small town boy becomes big city hero," Lois says, it laying back against the couch, still watching Clark's every move intently. "You know you don't have to be scared about telling me the truth. After all this time, I would have thought you would have at least thought through such things."

Clark pauses and straightens his hair. "It's not that. I've just had some bad experiences prior," Clark says it softly.

"We have both have," Lois says at a whisper. "But the world is much larger than the both of us. Hell, Smallville, all my life I've been here and there, but I've never really had any place to truly call home. Being in a newspaper off and chasing down leads on strange things has been the biggest plus in my life thus far....outside of our little romps."

Clark smiles back, trying his best to keep a straight face. "Would that be in character or out of character?"

"That would be both," Lois says laughing a bit more, her right hand meeting her face. "But Smallville as much as I'd love to have a bonding moment....who knows how fast the Boss' group of thugs will find us. We need to do something."

Clark closes his eyes and just listens to their surroundings. "Road's are empty at the moment. We definitely need to get moving. Get some more ground before we do anything."

"Says the guy, that chose a location, that could be easily found," Lois says it, grabbing one of Clark's hats, putting it on, attempting to style it in front of him.

"It was a two second choice," Clark says, grabbing a bag. "Excuse me, if I'm not perfect. I was just thinking about getting you out of there."

"So where are we going then?" Lois asks, blocking Clark in his path.

"Star City for the time being. I need some of Oliver's resources," Clark says, slinging a bag over his shoulder.

"What resources could you possibly need from Ollie and his gadgets?" Lois asks, as Clark lifts her up into his arms.

"I'm working on figuring that out," Clark says with a smile before taking off blurring everything in Lois' vision, headed straight to Star City, without hesitation.


End file.
